The Lonely Street
by Kotry
Summary: Amanda's life was perfectly peaceful until she met Kurt and Blaine. Can two young open-minded boys change her conservative point of view? Can they change all the people in that lonely street? It's a story about love, friendship and acceptances.
1. Chapter 1  Neighbors

_Hi everybody!_

_So, this is my first attempt at Glee and Klaine based fanfiction. This idea has been running in my head for a few weeks and I just wanted to show you it. This is totally not my first fanfiction story, because I wrote a lot in my own language, which is so unpopular that I don't bother telling you about it now. Maybe one day. Well, be kind to me, because English is not my foreign language, but I'm studying it and this is actually my favorite class. However, you're welcome to say some advice and critics. It helps me a lot._

_This fanfiction is a little strange. There will be love, there will be friendship and difficulties, there will be funny moments and some smut... So, I hope you'll like it. I'd love to get some reviews, because I like to know your opinion and it makes me really happy._

_I definitely do not own Glee or Klaine or Finchel or Brittana or other parings._

Chapter 1 – Neighbors

It was the most usual morning Amanda ever had. She woke up about 8 Am, fed her kids and took care about her beautiful, small garden and two dogs. Her husband was out for a business meeting and wasn't going back until tomorrow afternoon, so Amanda had lots of free time and decided to read a book, which she got for Christmas, but didn't find time to read.

Amanda was thirty years old, pretty, and fair-haired woman. She lived with her husband Tom and three kids in this little street, called Yellow-field. Amanda was sure, that it's because women here really liked yellow flowers and every spring their gardens looked like one yellow field. The women really loved her life. She had never dreamed about working and having a career. She loved being with kids, working in the garden, waiting for her husband coming back from work and drinking tea with neighbors. Everyone would say that Amanda's life was boring, but she was grateful for it.

However, that day turned into a bit unusual, when Amanda heard something strange. That was like laughing and talking mixed with the sound of cars. She got up from the bench in the garden and moved towards the fence. She was taken aback of the view that she saw. That house, which was empty for those three years since Amanda's family lived here. And now there was a bunch of people. Young people and some small kids were running around, laughing, talking and bringing lots of bags and boxes into the house. The woman stood in a place, where they couldn't see her and started watching them.

At first Amanda couldn't understand who was moving in, but then she decided that was one guy with black skinny shorts and blue shirts. He was tall, slim, muscular, but not too much. He had perfectly fixed brown hairs and his skin was too white for a hot summer day, but somehow looked great on him. Amanda didn't hear what he was saying, but according to his movements and expressions, she felt like he somehow controlled this whole mess. It was amazing how he could do that without screaming or making everyone mad. They all looked like a big happy family.

Amanda couldn't take her eyes of that charming man. When she managed to do it, woman realized that she was probably stalking them for a long time, because most of the boxes and bags were carried to the house and some of those people were already leaving. She saw how the white skin man shouted something to the group of other mans and kids playing with ball and laughed a little with a short woman next to him. Two mans and a little girl with straight brown hairs separated from the group.

One of mans was tall and strong and had the same colored hairs as that girl, so Amanda decided that it's probably her dad. He was also holding her hand. The girl looked like a small copy of her mother, who was standing next to the white-skinned man. The other one was much shorter than his friend. Amanda chuckled a little, because the height difference was so ridiculously big. The man wore checkered shirts and grey shorts. His hair was short, but curly and she could see those free curls playing childishly on his head. He was cute.

Three people went to those, who were waiting and started saying goodbye. They hugged each other several times, and a little family, that strong man, short woman and their daughter, got into car. Then something happened that was the most shocking thing Amanda has ever seen in this quiet street. While both mans were waving goodbye to the car, the shorter one hugged his friend from behind. It wasn't a usual friendly hug. It was much longer and Amanda felt that was something more in it, but couldn't understand what. She wasn't sure, but she saw how the curly-haired man kissed his friend on the neck. Amanda quickly convinced herself that it was a mirage. They stood like that for a few minutes. After that the white skin man turned around and walked back to their house along with other. That whole time they were tightly holding hands.

When they disappeared, Amanda came back to hear bench, where the book was left open, and sat down. She felt a little confused. First of all, that house in their neighborhood has never had owners, so she couldn't understand how that young man managed to buy it. Second of all, she felt something mixed with fear and curiosity. Those people out there were so… She couldn't even describe it correctly… They were strange, interesting and so different from everyone that lived in this street. They laughed out load, talked easily and behaved so confidently. She thought to herself that maybe one day she will find a word to describe them.

The other part of the day Amanda spent drawing and playing with her kids, cooking and reading. She did it all inside, because felt a little afraid. She clearly won't want to make a fool of herself if someone caught her spying on new neighbors. But the curiosity was killing her inside. She heard the last cars leaving. That meant that the man was already alone.

At the evening when Amanda's kids sat on the couch to watch some TV, her curiosity won and she decided to go and introduce herself to that new neighbor. She baked an apple pie, put on a new dress with pink flowers, told the kids to be nice and left.

It was the same as going to her familiar neighbors, her friends, who like talking about books, kids, gardening and drinking tea with her. She was completely sure that it was the same. But why did she felt a little different? Nevertheless, it was Amanda's responsibility to be welcoming and get to know new people better, because she was the head of their street council.

However, she walked straight to the house and hardly knocked on the doors. It didn't even have a door bell yet. She heard the music coming out of the house and it calmed her down. When she knocked, music stopped and two voices came out. Amanda felt nervous.

"Oh, Hello."

Door was opened by that tall man with white skin. His voice was higher than Amanda imagined, but he sounded like an angel. The most shocking thing was that he didn't wear any shirts and his pale chest was open to Amanda's eyes. She blushed a lot and just wanted to disappear. She didn't know if the man didn't realize that he was half naked or just didn't care, but he smiled so kindly that she relaxed and started talking.

"Hi. My name is Amanda Vegas. I live in your neighborhood" She pointed at her house "I'd just like personally welcome you to the Yellow-field street."

"I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you" The man smiled wider and shook her hand.

"I baked you this cake. I want you to know that if you have problems or questions you can always come to me. I'm the head of our council." Amanda smiled again. "I hope you'll like it."

"Oh god, it's so sweet of you." Kurt said smiling even wider. "Blaine! Blaine! Come here, we have a guest!"

Amanda shivered. She didn't expect that. Did this man have another guest? Or maybe it was one of his friends, who haven't left yet. But she didn't know how wrong she was.

When that Blaine appeared, her eyes almost jumped out of her head. It was the same curly haired man, who she has seen before, the one, who hugged Kurt before. He was only in his shorts too. He smiled softly and shook her hand.

"Blaine. Nice to meet you"

"Amanda" Kurt said.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Amanda." Then Blaine slightly embraced Kurt around his waist and pulled him closer. "Why do you keep our guest outside, Kurt? Please, Amanda, come in."

Amanda stood still for a moment. It was obvious that Blaine was going to live here to. It was strange. She felt something fretting inside like committing a crime. Those boys, no men, who were standing in front of her, looked like aliens, but that strange feeling inside told her that it was no way back now. She had to get to know Kurt and Blaine better, so she stepped inside. Amanda couldn't even imagine that with that step she started the most interesting and dangerous journey in her whole life.

_Thanks again for reading! Please, review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2  The Boys

_Hi everybody! It's me again!_

_I'm so happy that some of you are interested in this story. Now I want to write more and more :)_

_Thank you for the tips about "man". I didn't spot it before, but now I'll try my best won't do any mistakes.  
><em>

_This is the second chapter and it won't be a lot action in it, but since the third chapter everything will happen faster ;D I hope you'll like it. By the way, I wanted to tell you that Amanda's character is based on one of my relative, so her thoughts are pretty real._

_Enjoy and review! I really appreciate your opinion.  
><em>

_I definitely do not own Glee or Klaine or Finchel or Brittana or other pairings. _

Chapter 2 – The Boys

"I'm so sorry for the whole mess in here. We've just moved in. We aren't usually that untidy." Kurt sounded really guilty.

"Well, you aren't that untidy, but I actually am." Blaine laughed slightly carrying some boxes out of their way.

"It's nothing, boys. I understand" Amanda felt more and more comfortable with those two.

She had a few seconds to look around while going to the living room with Kurt. First it was a big hall where most of the boxes were set. From here she could see a nice, small kitchen. The kitchen table was covered with dirty plates and glasses. Probably they haven't had time to wash them.

There was some other closed door, which Amanda knew that probably was from bathroom or something like garage or pantry. Most of the houses in this street were similar. Also there was a staircase. Somewhere deep inside she wondered how their intimate rooms looked like, but it was just for a second and after that the woman felt a little pissed at herself.

Kurt led her to the living room, which was large and bright. Walls were covered with ivory color wallpapers, windows were big and most of them open. The smell in here was so unfamiliar to Amanda. It was fresh and light. There was a huge and fluffy couch, some chairs and bean bags. Some papers and two cups were on a small table made from glass.

"Please, Amanda, sit." Kurt smiled and pointed at the couch "It's really nice of you. We didn't really expect anyone to be that welcoming."

"Well, it's kind of my job to know about our new neighbors and help them. I like it though. It's interesting to meet some new people."

"I guess all people in here are as nice as you. The man from that house across the street already told us to call him if we need any help with cars. I think it won't happen, because I can fix most of the problems myself." Kurt didn't sit next to her, but took all the papers and glasses from the table and brought them to a small cabinet on the left side of the room. Amanda realized that he was a quit pedantic man.

"Do you work with cars?" She asked.

"No. But I spent most of my childhood in garage with my dad." He put down an apple pie, which Amanda brought, on the table and shouted out loud "Blaine! Could you please bring me my shirts? It's really rude talking to a lady without them."

"Ok, honey."

What? Amanda stirred a little bit. She probably heard wrong. Guys usually don't call each other this kind of names. Especially not "honey". It was getting even stranger, because when Kurt shouted Blaine to bring them some drinks too, she heard the same answer. She expected some reaction from him, but it looked like Kurt was used to it.

She looked at the boys one more time, when Blaine brought them some juice and shirts for Kurt. Yes, they could call themselves men, but Amanda preferred boys. They were so young. Collage students maybe. So many questions were running through her head, she didn't even know where to start. Also she didn't want to be rude.

"So, what brought you two young men to such a small street?" Amanda asked when they were already surrounded around that small table. Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other. "However, it's really great to have some young souls in here."

"Well…"

"Well, it's…"

Amanda laughed at them. The boys were so cute. It would be nice to know that they were both single. Her friend Lily would be happy, because her daughter was about their age.

"You can start." Kurt patted Blaine on a leg.

"Well, I think, I have to start with the fact that Kurt graduated collage and starts working and it's my last year, so now we need a quieter place to concentrate on our carriers." He sounded so proud. "We had enough fun and parties in our lives during those years at collage, so now we decided to settle down a little."

"Yeah, pretty much." Kurt smiled cutting the pie. "On the other hand, we are still in New York and having fun, but we are just tired of moving all the time. We want to have a place to call home."

Amanda smiled. They looked like really good kids. Maybe the first impression about them being strange and different was wrong.

"What are going to work, guys?" She took a sip of juice.

"I'm a performer." Kurt started with more excited voice than before. "I hope to get on Broadway one day, but for now I got a job in a smaller theater a few hours from here."

"I'm studying music and arts management." Blaine said. "I'm so excited to graduate this year."

Oh. Amanda didn't expect that either. Sure, Kurt really looked like a performer in one or other way, but thinking that it was what he's going to do for living was too surreal. Probably her friend Lily wouldn't be so happy to have him as a son-in-law. Well, Blaine's choice sounded better, but frankly she didn't know what arts managers do.

She didn't know what to say, so just took a bite of the apple pie. It was pretty good. Blaine also took a huge bite and started chewing. Such a boy. Her husband and sons do the same all the time. Kurt was different. He looked interested, but took just a small bite.

"Kurt, you can eat that whole pie and you won't die." Blaine grumbled stopping Amanda from her deep thoughts. "Look, it's delicious!"

"Of course, it's delicious." The boy smiled to me. "Amanda, thank you again for it. You should give me a recipe."

They chatted for a few minutes about their works and houses. Amanda told them about her husband and kids, about neighbors and some usual stuff, which she thought was important to know if you're new. Both boys were really kind and polite. She thought to herself that it was the politest young men she has ever met.

Their conversation was interrupted by the phone call. Kurt took it and after a minute his face changed. It was fear mixed with happiness.

"Blaine, it is Tina! Mercedes… It is happening!"

Amanda couldn't understand what happened, but boys started running like crazy around their house. She just stood there not knowing what to do.

"I'm so so sorry, Amanda. It's our friend." Blaine told her when he's already managed to find his keys. "She's going to have a baby in a few hours and we have to be there."

"Yeah, it's… It's ok… It's great! Congratulate her from me."

Kurt didn't say a word in that whole time. He looked more scared than excited and practically dragged her and Blaine out of the house. Then he turned to her, like he remembered that she was still there, and kissed her on a cheek. It was short, but lovely kiss. Then they got into a car and drove away.

Amanda woke up like from a dream when that car disappeared. She has never done anything that fast in her whole life, so felt a little dizzy. Those boys disappeared around the corner and left a lot more questions in her head than before. There was only one thing she was sure about. That girl, Mercedes, was one of them girlfriend.

_So, what do you think? Thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3 Families

_Hi everyone!_

_I'm sorry for making you wait, but my exams are coming up and teachers probably think that we are supermen. Anyways. Thank you for your patience :)_

_Now I want to say thank you for those how review and follow this story. Some of you even added it to your favorite list. Such an honor! __I hope you'll stay with me through all story. You are amazing!_

_I have to tell some of you that Mercedes isn't their surrogate, but there is going to be a story line about it, but you have to wait a little bit. In this chapter we get to meet Amanda's husband. I'm interested in your opinion about him. Will he be a problem to our boys or a friend? Let me know in your reviews. _

_Also, I used the song from "The Phantom of the Opera". It's "All I ask of you". I love that musical and this song is one of my favorites :) I hope you'll like it too._

_I really enjoy reading your reviews and I'd love to get more and more.  
><em>

_I definitely do not own Glee or Klaine or Finchel or Samcedes or other pairings._

Chapter 3 - Families

Tom came back on the next day about 5 Pm. The man felt exhausted. He hated going to those business trips. They were important to his company, but Tom just hated to leave his family. Every time he went on such a trip he felt lonely and a little afraid. Maybe this obsession was ridicules, but he was afraid that his wife is going to get an affair one day or his kids are going to slip through his fingers and run away. He couldn't stop himself from worrying.

That's why he entered their house with a big smile on the face and expected to hear music or TV or his kid's voices from somewhere, or even get a huge welcome hug from them all. None of that happened. Tom put his bags down and started taking off his shoes. The house was silent. He heard a little something from kid's room, something like cartoons, but they were also unexpectedly silent. It still made him smile.

He found his wife sitting on a couch and starring out of the window. At first, Tom thought that she was waiting for him, but after a few moments he realized that if she waited for him she would have seen his car. Amanda was clearly stalking someone. She was gazing at that old house, which was empty. It totally wasn't usual.

"Uh… "

"Oh, that's you, Tom." Amanda turned around and smiled a little embarrassed. "I didn't hear you!"

"I suppose you didn't… Hello sweetheart." Tom went to his wife and hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you."

"I missed you a lot." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I don't know. Looks like you miss something there more than me."

"Uh, don't be ridicules, Tom." Amanda didn't look him in the eyes, but quickly went to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"I would go with a sandwich." Tom smiled to her and sat at the kitchen table. "So, what's new in here? Any interesting activities or scandals? Maybe something with that house…"

"Well…" Amanda couldn't look him in the eyes. "We have new neighbors."

Tom thought something like this when he saw a car next to that old house. He didn't really care what happens on this street or about that whole council thing, but his wife was really into it, so he supported her. On the other hand it was kind of nice to be the one, who gets to know news first. This time was the same. They have new neighbors. It's probably one more little family. Not a big deal. But Amanda acted somehow strange about it.

"Have you already met them?"

"Yes, yesterday. I baked an apple pie and went to say hi. They were pretty nice and polite." Amanda was making the sandwich, while talking uncomfortably. Tom found it really strange. "It's two boys actually."

"Do tell."

Amanda passed him the sandwich and sat next to him. She was clearly trying to find words. Even in that situation Tom remembered how adorable she was. Now she was much older than the first time they met, wasn't that slim and her hair looked different, but she was still that girl he fell in love with. Her innocence was so cute and made her look a little bit younger.

"Their names are Kurt and Blaine. Kurt has just finished collage. He is going to be a performer in our local theater and dreams about Broadway. Well, I find it insane, but he's young, you know? When we were his age, we also thought that everything is possible." She smiled at Tom and talked again. "Blaine is going to be music and arts manager. It's his last year in collage. They are nice, polite, intelligent boys. I liked them."

"It's great that we didn't get a couple of party sharks, who would destroy out peace." Tom said, but still looked a little worried. "Then why were you stalking them if they are so great?"

"Honestly…" Amanda sighted. "I don't know. I guess, I felt interested, because they are new here and behave different."

"What do you mean "behave different" ?"

"God, I don't know. They are young boys, who move into a quiet steer and say that they just want to settle down a little." Her cheeks turned a little red. "Why don't they live in the city centre? Why do they live together and not with their girls or whatever? Am I the only one, who thinks it's weird?"

Tom sat still for a moment longer. He was clearly thinking. He had to say that his wife had a point. Boys don't usually do something like those two. Performer and arts manager are great jobs, but somehow a little too dreamy. What were their names again? Kurt and Blaine? Even that sounded unfamiliar to him. Somewhere deep inside he knew that this street is not going to be nice to them.

"By the way, one of them has a pregnant girlfriend." Amanda crossed her arms and glared at Tom.

"How do you know?"

"They told me themselves." She sighted. "Well, not exactly. When we were talking someone called and told Kurt that some "friend", called Mercedes, is going to have a child in a few hours. Then they stormed out of the house and drove somewhere leaving me alone."

"And you decided that Mercedes is one them girlfriend?" Tom wasn't as sure as his wife.

"Who else can she be? I have to tell you, Kurt looked scared like hell."

"Please, Amanda, we can't be sure. If they said Mercedes is a friend, they would probably mean exactly that."

"I guess you're right."

She moved on his lap and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a moment. They both just loved those moments. They didn't get to do that often, because kids were always around or Tom was working. There was a lot of moments, when Amanda really missed her husband, missed tenderness.

"How was your trip?" she asked simply, kissing his forehead.

"Pretty good. I missed you though." Tom answered and kissed her on the lips a little longer and with more passion. "And kids…"

"And kids." She mumbled quietly and returned a kiss. "Now you should go and say hi to them. Joe's already asked me when you're coming back."

"Yes, you're right."

Tom stood up and walked to the staircase leaving his beautiful wife in the kitchen. Amanda still had a small smile on her face.

"You should invite them for a dinner." Tom said before climbing up. "It would be nice."

"Who?" She asked carefully.

"Kurt and Blaine."

* * *

><p>When the next morning Amanda opened the door to her garden, she heard someone singing. Her whole body felt that beautiful voice flowing into her, making her relax. The voice was high and clean. For a moment she thought that it belonged to an angle. She went through the garden towards the sound.<p>

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, _

_Nothing can harm you - _

_My words will _

_Warm and calm you._

After a moment listening with closed eyes she realized that it was a boy. That voice was so unique, something she never heard before. Amanda recognized the song. She loved "The Phantom of the Opera" and this song always remembered her about the feeling she had with Tom.

_Let me be your freedom, _

_Let daylight dry your tears. _

_I'm here with you, beside you, _

_To guard you and to guide you..._

Now Amanda knew where the sound is coming from. It was pretty close to her and she could hear singing so clear as if it would be next to her. It was her new neighbor's garden. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that it was Kurt, but it didn't matter in a moment. The woman felt a little ashamed because of listening, but she couldn't stop herself. The voice and words were too beautiful.

_Say you love me every waking moment, _

_Turn my head with talk of summertime... _

_Say you need me with you now and always... _

_Promise me that all you say is true - _

_That's all I ask of you..._

The sound was getting lower and lower and then stopped. Some kind of trance filled Amanda's body and didn't let her go. She finally found herself sitting on the bench with a nagging feeling of the desperate need for more. She would have probably sat there for a long time, but then she heard someone talking.

"You're early today." Amanda recognized that it was Blaine.

"I couldn't sleep." Kurt answered slowly. He sounded tired. So different from the singing before.

"You're still worrying about Mercedes, aren't you?"

Amanda was listening and shame was growing inside even more than before. It's not who she is. She doesn't listen to private conversations. She doesn't stalk people. But now she just did. The fence was high, so she couldn't see them, but heard how Blaine walked across the garden and probably set next to Kurt.

"She's going to be fine. She's a strong girl. A fighter." Blaine's voice was much softer now.

"I know, but seeing her so weak in that hospital bed and her daughter in the incubator… And Sam. Oh god, have you seen Sam? He's devastated." Kurt sighted. "That breaks my heart."

"I know, sweetie. I know."

Then Amanda heard sobbing. Kurt was crying. Realization hit her so hard. Mercedes wasn't their girlfriend. They talked about that Sam guy. He must be the father, but she still heard Kurt crying on the other side of the fence. Mercedes must be a good friend to him. Most people don't care about their friend that much, but they did. A mother's instinct quickly woke up in her and all that she wanted was go there and hug them both.

"Sorry for cracking up and ruining your shirts." Kurt chuckled a little. "You have to change if you want to get that job."

"I can just miss the interview and stay with you if…"

"Oh no. Don't even think about it, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Amanda suddenly started smiling wildly. They were too cute to be real. "You want that job and you won't miss it just because I had a nervous breakdown." Short silent. "And because we have to pay for this oh so perfect house."

"You said you will take care of me."

"And I will. But I have to get my fee first and it's not going to happen until the opening night. Sorry, but that's how it works."

"Don't be sorry." Amanda could hear Blaine smiling through his words. "It is a great opportunity for me and I really do want to get it."

"I'm sure you will."

It was silent again. She could hear the grass shivering and some more chuckles. Curiosity was killing her inside. Amanda almost saw herself standing up and looking over the fence, but she was moral enough for not doing that.

"Enough, Blaine." Kurt's voice came and it was different, deeper. "You have a job interview and I have to work on my performance. There is still a bunch of lines I have to learn."

"Ok you…" Amanda heard Blaine standing up. "Promise me you won't work too hard and don't get sad about Mercedes again. She's going to be fine. Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

_I can't thank you enough for reading. Your reviews also mean a lot to me, so please tell me your opinion :)_


	4. Chapter 4  Gay man

_Hi readers! _

_I don't have a lot to say, just thank you for reviews and following. It is the chapter 4 and struggles start finally. I hope you'll enjoy it :)_

_I definitely do not own Glee or Klaine or Finchel or Samcedes or other pairings. _

Chapter 4 - Gay man

Yes, Amanda was naive, but she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what it means gay or lesbian. When she was a kid no one really told her about it, but when she started going to school Amanda heard names like "fag" or "homo". Most boys called others like this, when someone wasn't that fast or strong like the other. Even then Amanda understood that it was wrong.

When she grew up, she got more information and understood that there are lots of gays and lesbians in the world. Amanda heard other people whispering about them or loudly criticizing. She saw some television programs about it and knew that some famous people are gay. But she's never met anyone, who was gay so it looked like a foreign world to her. Something unrealistic and far away from her beautiful life.

People didn't like gays for a reason. That's what Amanda thought. She just couldn't believe that someone would not accept other people just because they were different. Everyone talked that it was wrong, unnatural and even the church told them that it was a sin, so that's what Amanda believed too. But on the other hand, she hasn't thought about it before, because she's never needed to.

Three simple words opened her eyes. Two boys move in together, talk about settling down and behave so differently. It was too obvious. How could she not see it before? Kurt and Blaine were gay. There weren't any girlfriends. They were a couple. Firstly, she felt angry for being so stupid and not seeing that, but that feeling disappeared quickly. Now she felt confused and scared. She spent the whole day cleaning and thinking about them. She wasn't sure how she should feel about it.

Deep deep inside Amanda knew that she couldn't look at them the same as she looked before. They were gay, they were sinners, they were wrong. That's what she heard all her life. But Kurt and Blaine didn't look like any of those things. Their home was as cozy and nice as everyone else in this street. They went to schools, collages and now were going to work as well as other people do. They were driving cars, drinking tea, cooking dinners, meeting friends, dealing with problems… They were normal young men starting a new life together.

Amanda couldn't believe that hearing them telling 'I love you' to each other confused her head so much. Those words sounded like it was true, like they really felt that way. It didn't sound somehow unnatural. Amanda can't help, but wonder how many times a day they were telling it to each other or hugging, or kissing, or… She didn't know what more they were able to do, but the boys were young and in love, so it must be something. She felt scared, because she didn't know how everything works among two men, but realization that it was happening in her neighborhood was too much.

So, Amanda did what she felt were right to do. She knew that she couldn't tell Tom or some of her other friends, because she didn't know how they would react. She needed to find the answers herself and she needed to know the truth. The woman really felt that being the head of the street council and the closet neighbor to Kurt and Blaine somehow gave her a right to know about their personal life as well as she knew about the others.

This time she didn't have to bake a cake and show up at their door or invite them for a coffee. The boys invited her themselves. Kurt went to her after a few days after that morning, when Amanda overheard their conversation and asked her to come and have a lunch with him, while Blaine was out. Amanda knew that it was her only chance. She admitted to herself that she kind of liked Kurt and believed that he will tell her the truth. She just had to be polite and diplomatic.

"I'm so happy you agreed to come. We were so rude the last time and I'm so sorry."

Kurt was talking with a small smile on his face and putting some sandwiches, small cakes and tea on the table in their living room. This time it was perfectly clean and tidy with those large windows open as much as when Amanda was here the last time. Just some sheet music was resting on the other table.

"It's ok, Kurt. I understand." She nodded. "A baby is a serious thing and I know how exciting it can be. I'm just surprised that you cared about him it a lot."

"Well…" Kurt said down at the table and took a sip from his cup. "Mercedes was my best friend since high school and we are still very close. I care about her a lot, so the birth of her first child was a miracle for me too."

"How old is she?" Amanda smiled. She knew that she shouldn't enjoy Kurt's company, but she can't do anything about it.

"She's the same age as me. I could maybe introduce you to each other, when she and Sam, her husband, came to visit us. But I guess it won't happen any time soon. Her labor was complicated, so she has to stay in a hospital."

"What a pity. Is she alright now?" Amanda asked.

"Yea, pretty much. She woke up from a coma yesterday. I had a rehearsal and couldn't be there, but we talked on the phone and she sounded alright. I would be more than alright if I had daughter too." He chuckled, but then Amanda spotted a look, which interested her. It was full of sadness.

"Do you want kids?" She smiled softly to Kurt. "I didn't, when I was your age."

"Well…" Kurt shivered in his seat. Amanda understood that it was not the most comfortable topic to Kurt and she wondered why. "I don't really know. I love kids, yes, and most of my friends already have one or two, but I guess… It's not a good time for it now."

Kurt took a large bite of sandwich without telling more. He was so mysterious that Amanda wanted to shout all the questions into his face, but managed to control herself. Sitting in silence she thought that now was a great moment to start a conversation about the point that she really wanted to know. She sighted a little and put down her cup.

"I think if you want kids, you should tell your girlfriend about it. Women love it!"

Then it was silence. Amanda looked to Kurt with the most innocent smile she's ever had. She couldn't give away that she knew the truth. His eyes were wide open and full of something that she couldn't understand, but thought that it wasn't good. Then something suddenly changed and he smiled widely again. Like he pushed some kind of a button and put on the mask, some different face.

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend." Kurt said hiding his left hand under the table. "I'm single."

Now Amanda was confused. She honestly believed that Kurt would tell her that he was gay and in a relationship with Blaine, but it didn't happen, so she felt a little disappointed. 'Ok…' she thought to herself. 'What to play? Let's play.'

"I can't believe it." She acted surprised, but also spotted how Kurt did something with his hands under the table and slipped something in his pocket. "How can such an attractive man not to have a girlfriend? You must be really picky then."

"Well, I don't like one night stands and don't go to clubs or something. I think that I will just know when I find a right person. It's worth waiting. "

"I guess so." Even if it was a game Amanda knew that he had a point. "I love my husband since the first day we've met and I don't need anyone else. I hope one day you'll find someone too."

"I will." Finally. Amanda almost jumped in her seat. Kurt missed out, but quickly changed it. "Well, I think I will…"

After that they talked almost for an hour. Amanda didn't want to admit it, but she absolutely loved talking to Kurt. He was funny, friendly and they had lots of in common. Either of them loved Broadway musicals, old books and romantic films. He was very clever too and she realized that Kurt was more of an adult than a boy at his age should be. He must be through a lot in past.

But nothing else happened and Amanda didn't have a chance to ask him politely or try to get the information in other ways. It started irritate her, because it was obvious that Kurt avoided the topic about relationships. When almost everything was eaten and their conversation about the newest musical on Broadway was over, Kurt started uncovering the table. Something in his words got Amanda's attention again.

"Blaine is going to be home in an hour. It is his first day at work, you know… He was so nervous before, but I hope everything went alright. I think I should make him something to eat…"

"How did you and Blaine meet?" she asked casually.

"Oh, it's a funny story." Kurt smiled like before, like he forgot that the woman didn't know who he was. "We both were in glee clubs in high school. He was in my competition choir actually. Before the sectionals my friends send me to spy on his glee club. In short, I stopped him and asked a few things, but then he caught me spying. He and his friends were pretty civilized, so they kindly invited me for a coffer and that's how we became friends."

"It sounds really funny." Amanda smiled again. It was really adorable. "I'm surprised that you're still so close to move in together."

"Yes, we are." Kurt said slowly, like carefully and looked out of the window. The woman understood that he was hiding his eyes.

A few more second and Amanda lost it. She wasn't crated for lying and acting. She was a nice, polite and very confused woman right now, who wanted to get the truth.

"I know, Kurt. You don't have to lie and pretend anymore…" She whispered softly.

Kurt slowly turned his head to her and looked with those with blue eyes, which now were full of fear. The first time in her life Amanda felt that bad. She knew that it was Kurt, who was wrong and sinner, but in that moment she felt like one too. Kurt now looked much younger than before, much smaller.

"You know what?" he asked slowly.

"I know that you and Blaine are gay." It was the first time, when Amanda told it out load and it sounded even more frightening than before. "I know you are together. I just need you to be honest with me."

Kurt stayed silence. His fear was slowly going away and he looked more confused than anger or scared.

"Look, Kurt…" She bent over the table. "I know it is scary, but we can manage it together. I'm not blaming you or something." Kurt smiled. She thought that it was a good sing and added. "Although some people say that if you want, they can cure it…"

It was a mistake. Kurt's face changed quickly. Now he was angry. He stood up and pointed to the doors.

"I want you to leave, Amanda." He said coldly. "I want you to leave and never come back."

"Kurt, listen to me. I didn't want to offend you. I want to be you friend…" She stood up as well with eyes full of tears. "Please, let's just talk…"

"I don't need any of you crap, Amanda, so I'm kindly asking you to leave and stay away from me and my husband…"

What? Husband? Blaine and Kurt were… But Amanda didn't have time to think about it.

"Kurt, please. Hear me out…" Amanda started sobbing.

"Oh, for the sake of your kids get out already!"

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked and it made Amanda sob even more.

_Please, please, please review! I appreciate if you follow or favorite it, but reviews make me much happier, so tell me what you think :) _


	5. Chapter 5  We will get through this

_Hey! _

_I'm so excited that so many of you liked the last chapter that I decided to update one more sooner than I always do. This is not the longest of my chapters, but I hope you'll enjoy :) There are also some cute Klaine moments in it, which I personally love :)_

_Thank you all, who review and favorite this fanfiction! You all are amazing! Keep doing that, because you make my days brighter :) _

_I definitely do not own Glee or Klaine or Finchel or Brittana or other parings. _

Chapter 5 - We will get through this

"What's going on here?"

Blaine looked over the room to his husband with a frustrated expression on his face. Kurt shot him the look that he knew perfectly well. This was the look, which he wore every time, when people were accusing him for who he was or laughing at him. This was the same look he wore, when some Neanderthals bullied him at school. His eyes were cold and angry mixed with something that other people couldn't understand, and Blaine knew that it was the same look, which said that Kurt is going to burst in tears in any moment.

He quickly looked around the room. Plates and cups on the table were mostly empty, but there were still some cakes. Amanda, which was standing between Kurt and Blaine, was loudly sobbing and bubbling something like 'I'm so sorry' and 'I didn't mean it'. Blaine felt a little sympathy to the woman, because he just couldn't see such a delicate creature crying. But he didn't say anything to her and went to Kurt. He hugged him tightly, feeling Amanda's eyes on his back.

"Hi… How are you?" He pulled back smiling softly and squeezed Kurt's hand. "What happened here?"

"You're early…" Kurt whispered. "It's nothing, Blaine. You shouldn't worry about it. Amanda was just leaving."

Blaine looked suspiciously to the other man and turned back to Amanda. She was standing there with dry eyes and shocked expression on the face. Her eyes were wide with confusion and guilty. Blaine looked expectantly at her, like asking something without words.

"I… I'm so sorry." She bit her lip. "I really didn't mean it that way. I actually came to get the truth. I don't want to mess with you, I'm just…"

"I'm not following…" Blaine looked to Kurt.

"Well…" He sighted without letting go his hand. "Amanda obviously came here to throw her problems with our sexuality out to my face, so I'm kindly asking her to leave, because I don't want any of that crap under my roof."

"I think you're right." Blaine looked at Amanda with disgusted expression and embraced Kurt around his waist. "We're not going to hide who we are, but we won't let you bring us down too."

"But I'm not going to do that…" Amanda took one step towards boys. "I need the truth… I need… I want to be your friend."

"So what? Now you got the truth. We are gay and couple! You still said that you can fucking cure us!" Kurt was barely shouting.

"It was a mistake. I…"

"I don't fucking care!" Kurt lost it and ran out of the room with tears running down his face.

"Kurt!"

Blaine didn't know what to do. His most important person in the world was hurt, crying and he still had a crying woman next to him. He was fighting with himself if he should run after Kurt or try to comfort his new neighbor, who clearly looked as confused and scared as Kurt was. But after a few moments Amanda was storming out of their house with a loud sob. Blaine didn't try to stop her and explain something. He had a very very vulnerable husband in another room and in that moment nothing was more important than that.

* * *

><p>Amanda hugged herself and ran out of their house. She didn't remember how she came back to her place and locked the doors. Still sobbing she drank a big glass of water and fall on the couch. She didn't cry anymore, but couldn't stop herself from shacking.<p>

It was true. Kurt and Blaine were gay. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they were gay. It wasn't fair that Kurt didn't tell her himself. It wasn't fair that they were so sure about it. It wasn't fair that they weren't ashamed at all. It wasn't fair that they practically kicked her out. It wasn't…

"Mum?"

Amanda looked up at her three years old daughter and smiled through her tears. Lily was standing in front of her, holding a new teddy-bear, which Tom brought her from Boston. Her large blue eyes looked innocently at her. Amanda smiled, because this little creature wasn't the one to blame for all this.

"Are you ok, mum?" She asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Come here." The woman pulled her daughter to herself and hugged her tightly. "I'm just tired."

They stayed like this for a few moments. Then Amanda's head crossed a new idea. She looked at her daughter softly and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me something, Lily."

"Okay." The girl nodded quickly.

"Promise me that if one day you have something that's bothering you or you are questioning yourself over something, you'll come to me and tell me about it. You have to trust me."

"I promise, mummy." Lily hugged her even tighter.

"I'm always here for you, because I love you, sweetie, and nothing can change that." Amanda barely whispered that last words, because tears were filling her eyes again. "Now go up to your room and watch one of those Disney films, which your brother loves so much and I'll make you something to eat. I bet they are pretty nice."

"But I hate them, mummy." Lily started frowning.

"Why?" Amanda stood up and went to the kitchen.

"I don't believe them. Princesses and princes do not existed in real life, so their love is not real too. Your and dad's love is real, mum. I think the best fairytale is what you and dad are doing, so I don't want other fairy tales."

* * *

><p>"Shh… Please, Kurt, you have to stop crying, cause your eyes are going to be sore after. I don't want it for you. Please…"<p>

They were cuddling on their huge bed in the bedroom. Blaine was lying with his back to the wall and Kurt was snuggling to his chest and sobbing softly. It was their favorite position, when each of them had bad days. They could just spend hours cuddling like this without any problems outside their bedroom's doors.

"I don't know what got into me. I just can't stop…" Kurt hugged Blaine even tighter. "I guess, I just believed that it will be easier, you know? I didn't expect someone coming over me like this. My dad, Mercedes, moving in, those rehearsals… It's just too much."

"I know, but you still shouldn't shout at hear like that. She's just a confused and scared conservative woman, who's never met anyone gay. It didn't look to me that she is homophobic or something."

"Sorry…" Kurt sobbed even harder.

Blaine sighted. They knew it was going to be hard. Living in a small street, where most people have never seen the ocean or heard about gay couples was a huge risk, but they took it and he didn't regret it. They got though much more in the past, but still it was the second time that week, when someone cracked down. The first time it was Blaine.

Curly haired man softly brushed his fingers though Kurt's cheek and lips. They were wet, because of the tears. He leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Kurt answered to his kiss without much passion, but with lots of love. He tried to deepen the kiss and brushed his right hand though the inner side of Kurt's leg. He kept kissing Blaine softly, but just for a few seconds. Then he leaned back and sighted.

"I'm not in the mood, Blaine." He said casually and lay back on the bed. The man was thinking about something. Blaine put his chin on Kurt's hand and started watching him. This was one of his favorite things he could do with his husband along with kissing and making out.

"I love you." Blaine whispered about ten minutes later looking Kurt directly into eyes. "And I'm not going to let you deal with it alone. It's not just your problem. It's ours. We're going to talk to Amanda and I honestly believe that she is not mad at you for being mean, and really wants to be our friend."

"We need friends, Blaine." Kurt answered lower still looking at the ceiling. "We need to have someone, when everything starts. We need someone to support us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when everyone else in this street find out about us." He finally looked at Blaine. "Not all of them are going to be happy about it. It's not school anymore, when you can come to the principal. Bullies and hater are not going to be expelled or something. We will have to live with them in the same street, so at least we need to have someone who's on our side."

"We'll get through this. I know." Blaine kissed Kurt's arm finally making him smile. "At least we have each other and…" He traveled down Kurt's arm to his fingers and kissed a golden ring on his ring-finger. "We will have forever."

"Yeah, we will."

_Review, review, review! I love them! _


	6. Chapter 6  Secrets

_Hello everyone._

_I'm so excited to upload the sixth chapter. This is one more new character in it, but there is no Klaine, just talking about them. Sorry :) I promise that in the next chapters it will be much more of our cuties._

_Thanks to every one, who reviewed. I can't even imagine how much it means to me. I don't really know where you all are from, but here, where I'm from, there aren't lots of people who appreciates my writing. I feel really really happy when you do :) So, thank you and I send lots of love to everyone, who read it._

_Ok, enough of my heartbreaking talks :D I hope you'll all enjoy it. Don't forget to review. And if you have some questions or just someone to talk, you can always send me a private massage :)_

_I definitely do not own Glee or Klaine or Finchel or Brittana or other parings. _

Chapter 6 - Secrets

Tom realized that something was wrong. When he came to the bed that night and lay back next to his wife she didn't turn round and didn't gave him a warm smile. Amanda lay and looked somewhere in the deep. He couldn't see her eyes clear, because it was pretty dark in their bedroom and that one small lamp didn't help at all, but the man was sure that they were sad. Just sad, nothing more.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly and took her in his warm embrace. "You look a little down."

"Everything is fine, Tom. I'm just tired. Good night."

Then it was silence again. They just lay there for a long hour and Tom practically fell asleep, when his wife fluttered a little. He was sure that Amanda was sleeping, but it turned out that she was just pretending or honestly trying to sleep, but it didn't succeeded.

"Are you asleep, darling?" Amanda asked really silently.

"No. Why don't you sleep, Am?" Tom hugged her tighter and kissed on the neck. She liked those kisses.

"Just thinking…"

"About what?" Yup, Tom was right. It was really something bothering his wife, but he could feel like she was holding on and fighting inside to tell Tom or not.

"It's just… I don't know how to talk about it." She sighted, then turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Ok, let's say that there are two people, who really love each other, but other people don't think that their love is right..."

"Who are those people?' Tom kept looking in his wife's confused eyes.

"Nobody… It's just theoretical question, ok?" Amanda broke their eye contact. "What would you do? Support their love or blame them for it as well as other people do?"

Tom was thinking for a few minutes. He didn't know why this question popped into his wife's head. Their love and family was safe, so it had to be something else. When he looked down at her, Amanda looked almost guilty.

"I take it you talk about homosexual people, don't you?" He smiled calmingly.

"No! No… Yeah, well… Yes." Amanda suddenly looked scared, but when she saw her husband's eyes calmed down a little. On the other hand, there was no way back now.

"Why this thing is bothering your beautiful little head, sweetheart?" Tom asked curiously and wiped her hair away from her face. "This is not the easiest topic."

"I know." She smiled a little at his touch. "There were some TV programs about them and I just wondering… What do you think about them?"

"As long as they're quietly living their own life and not converting my kids, I'm good with them." Tom sighted. "But what I don't like is their public appearance and request for more rights. I think they have enough of them. In some states they can get married for the sake of god…"

Amanda was lying there and thinking. Those things, which Tom said, sounded like true, but somewhere deep inside she felt a little different. She thought about Kurt and Blaine again. Was Tom right? Could they really make her son gay? She couldn't believe that they would do something like this even if they could. They looked like nice guys, but lots of things that she heard from other people and now from her own husband were completely opposite. It looked to her like everyone thought they were wrong. Amanda felt so lonely in that moment, because she wasn't that sure.

"Why are you so quiet?" Tom asked her. "What do you think about gay people?"

"I don't… I don't really know." Well, at least she was honest. "I'm just thinking: what if we are not right? What if gay people are like us and don't want to attack our kids? What if they're actually nice guys?"

"We never know." Tom smiled softly to her. "I met some gay guys, when I was in collage. They weren't all the same. Some of them were party sharks and just slept around. Some of the quietly studied and didn't talk much. Some of them were proud and open, some still in the closet. So, you never know what they can do…"

"But aren't straight people the same, Tom? I mean, there probably more straight guys who are screwing around than gay guys…"

"I don't know what to tell you, darling." Tom gave her a peck on the head. "I just don't trust those people. They aren't good news in anyway. And I think you should go to sleep and stop worrying about things, which don't really involve you."

"You're probably right…" Amanda muttered a little not wanting Tom to know it actually involved her now. "But just one last question…"

"Always, darling."

"What about love?" Tom looked at her questioningly, when she continued. "Do you think that boys can truly love other boys as well as girls?"

Tom stayed quiet. Oh how much he loved his wife's innocence. She was his light in a dark night and usually she looked at difficult thing so simple that it made him think them over himself. Maybe it wasn't one of those times, because he had such a strong opinion, but it was still adorable how much Amanda cared about people she wasn't even connected to.

"Love is a miracle, Amanda." He said and kissed her on the lips. "We can't control or understand it, so I don't even try."

* * *

><p>The next morning was seriously sunny, so Amanda woke up much earlier. She looked after her house, made her kids breakfast and started preparing tea. Her friend Gwen, who lived near Amanda, texted her and practically ordered to make it, because as she said she had some groundbreaking news.<p>

The woman felt better than last night. Her conversation with Tom led to a hot make out session. Also, it cleared her head a little bit. At least she knew Tom's position and it wasn't bad after all. She felt like he just didn't trust gay people and it was pretty reasonable.

Amanda also wondered if Kurt and Blaine cared as much as she did. Somewhere deep inside she expected them to come, invite her for a coffee again and probably make it up. She felt really really guilty for saying those words and making Kurt cry, but she didn't know if they wanted to see her, so somehow felt like she didn't have a right to come to them first.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you, Am!" Gwen hugged her tightly and women sat down together in Amanda's garden. "It looks like we didn't see each other forever."

'Well, we went shopping two weeks ago, but it probably doesn't count…' Amanda thought to herself at smiled at the friend. Gwen was a nice forty three years old woman with a big, rich husband, one annoying kid and lots of dirty fantasies, if Amanda always found kind of endearing. Gwen always acted like twenty-years old and it was always fun to be around her. But along with this she was the biggest gossiper in the street. She knew everything about everyone and didn't complain to share that news. This time was no different.

"You could never believe it, Amanda." She said after a few friendly talks about their favorite TV show. "We've got some new hotties in here."

"Really? How can it be?" Amanda tried to look surprised, but she pretty much knew what it was all about. "Who are they?"

"Haven't you seen them yet?" Gwen looked really excited. "They moved in next to you like last week or something… God, I was checking out that curly-haired one for hours! Have you seen his ass? Fuck, have you seen his muscles?"

"Please, Gwen, don't talk like this. My kids can hear it." The woman said laughing at her friend.

"Don't even worry. They'll learn that at school." Gwen shook her head sarcastically. "So… Have you met them?"

"Well… Actually Yes. I did."

"What?" Gwen practically jumped from her seat. "And you didn't even call me? Amanda Vegas, I should be really pissed at you right now, but…" She sat down and bended forward. "I'm too curious to hear everything. Tell me!"

Amanda didn't know where to start. Her relationship with Kurt and Blaine, if they at least had that relationship, was really messed up and she really didn't want to make things worse. So she decided to be short and laconic, even if Gwen didn't like it. She told everything she knew about their work, collages, friends, families.

"I have to say that I expected something more interesting." Gwen sighted a little, but after a few moments the evil grin came back to her face and she asked slowly. "So no wives or girlfriends? Two single, extremely hot boys? I can't believe we are so lucky, Am."

"What do you mean?" This conversation couldn't lead to anything good, Amanda really felt that.

"Oh, you're such a prude! I personally think that we should try and have some fun with those hotties and show them how grown women do it."

"Oh my god…" Amanda covered her eyes with the hands. "Please, tell me that you're kidding…"

"Of course not! Live a little, girlfriend!" Gwen patted Amanda on the shoulder. "You should relax a little bit… Think about all those things that you could do with that slim blue-eyed gentleman with those fabulously long legs. I bet he's a tiger in bed."

Amanda didn't want to hear it anymore. She got up quickly and said something about checking on the kids. What she really needed was to calm down. Of course, it wasn't Amanda's fault that she didn't know about Kurt and Blaine. She was just being well… Herself. But this time it was too much for Amanda.

"Sorry, I needed to see if Lily and Bob are alright." The woman said when she came back to her guest.

"It's ok, darling." Gwen smiled. "So… What are your plans for our summer closing picnic?"

Jesus. If it wasn't too much for Amanda before than it was now. Summer closing picnic. Annual event, which everyone in the Yellow-Field Street was so looking for. It was mostly, because their head of the council, Amanda herself, was always organizing it. Usually Amanda would have been happy about it, but this year it was different. That summer closing picnic would cause so many problems…

"I don't know…"

"Oh, I'm sure that whatever you have in mind will be amazing!" Gwen grinned cheerfully. "And it will be a great chance to have fun with Kurt and Blaine. I'm so looking forward to meet them!"

_Tell me what you expect in your reviews :) _


	7. Chapter 7  The start of friendship

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love your reviews :) That's all I have to say. Cause you're all amazing. _

_This chapter got a little bit out of control for me, but I filled it with lots of things I wanted to say and I hope you'll like it. The next chapter is going to be all Klaine and you'll see why. I'm so excited, because I already have that chapter and it went great. Maybe I'll upload it tomorrow :)_

_Ok, that's it for now. By the way, have I already told that those, who review are amazing? I probably did lol. Love you all. _

_I definitely do not own Glee or Klaine or Finchel or Brittana or other parings._

Chapter 7 - The start of friendship

Amanda was pacing in her kitchen and driving herself insane. Why that damn summer closing picnic had to come in the picture right now? Why was she so stupid for creating those rules, which said that everyone, who lives in Yellow-field street, has to come? Maybe she could just ignore the event and pretend that she just forgot… No, no one is going to believe it.

Of course, she had three long weeks to do everything and make everyone enjoy their summer event, but it still made her so nervous. The woman also had three weeks to talk to Kurt and Blaine and make sure that they won't hate her. Because if they do on the day, when summer closing picnic happens, it will be a disaster.

But it wasn't just that. Amanda realized that she really liked Kurt and Blaine looked pretty nice, even if she didn't know him that well. She hated the idea of hating someone and sure couldn't hate the boys. Also, she hated the idea of them hating her. She just had to fix this. On the other hand she knew that when everyone else find out about a gay couple living in their neighborhood, they won't be nice. Talking about Amanda, she still didn't know about on which side she was.

Some minutes later the woman heard someone knocking on the door. She didn't expect someone to come. It was Sunday and when they came back from the church no one was going to visit her. Tom was out for a bowling with some friends and it was a little too dark outside for any of her closest friend to come over. Amanda quickly walked to the door and opened them. She saw two boys standing there hand in hand and with very shy expressions on the faces.

"Can we maybe come in?" asked Blaine softly, holding Kurt's hand tighter. "We really want to talk to you, Amanda."

"Of course, of course…" The woman opened the door wider. "Make yourself like home."

The boys stepped inside and Amanda silently led them to the living room. It was clearly really awkward for all of them, but what they really needed was to talk, so Amanda tried to smile as naturally as she could. Nevertheless, she felt quite excited to see Kurt and Blaine.

The woman was curiously watching her guests. All the time, when she was showing them where to sit and asking if they wanted something to drink, Blaine didn't let Kurt's hand. All the time they where sitting and walking as close as possible, but not obviously. They were communicating with their eyes all the time and Amanda wondered how it feels to be connected with someone so strongly that you can talk without words. She's never felt like this with Tom, even if she really loved him.

"So, um… Here you are, this is your tea." Amanda smiled, putting three cups on the table. "Thank you for coming. I was so nervous and thought that you will never want to talk to me again. I'm sorry for everything what happened. I'm not like that."

"Well, we're sorry too." Blaine also smiled at her. "We, um… Kurt just overreacted. It was a rough time for us and…"

"I can speak for myself, you know…"

Amanda quickly looked at Kurt. His eyes were shy, but honest and she felt release. Kurt smiled at her and she couldn't see a gay man in front of her anymore. She saw a very nice young boy with who she had one of the best lunches in her life just some days ago.

"I… I am sorry." Kurt said slowly. "I shouldn't have shout at you and insult you and… Well, I should have listened to you, when you said that you'd love to be friends. I do too." He nodded his head enthusiastically. "And… I guess I shouldn't have lain to you about who we are."

"Yeah, we talked about it a lot and we think that it's better if you know." Blaine said. "At least we all are honest."

Amanda took a sip from her cup. She imagined everything to be more dramatic, more like it happens in films, but it was simple. Three simple people drinking tea together and building a new friendship. Her eyes spotted a ring on Blaine's finger. Kurt had the same one too. They were beautiful golden rings, which you can not spot if you don't look very carefully.

"So… Hm…" She cleared her throat. "How long you're married?"

"Oh…" Kurt looked really surprised at the question. "Two years. We got married the summer after Blaine's first year in collage."

"You are really young. Isn't it hard?"

"We're struggling…" Blaine smiled at Kurt softly. "But there's nothing that we can't do while we have each other."

"Am… Sorry for being rude…" Amanda looked down. "But is this the only thing you lied to me about? Is everything else true? Because I really need to know."

The boys looked at each other. They were confused. Amanda realized that they were thinking and trying to remember everything they told her. She already knew that everything was true and didn't know why she had to ask it.

"I don't think that we said something that wasn't true to you, except that we are a couple." Kurt answered after a few moments. "And like we said before: we are not going to hide and if someone else asks about us, we will tell them that we are happily married."

"Yeah, about that…" Amanda was looking down at her cup. "You're kind of new thing here. Special… I doubt if any of my friends have ever met someone, who's gay…"

"Well, then they have a great chance to meet us. We are open to new friends."

Amanda stood up. As much as she liked Kurt and Blaine, she hated the fact that they were so innocence and not in a least ashamed of who they where. And as much as she liked that they were proud of themselves, she hated that fact that they didn't understand that it was dangerous in Yellow-field street.

"I have to be honest; it's not that easy as you think." The woman said looking out the window. "They're not going to like you. All those women and men go to church every Sunday and not every week they get to go into the city centre and see a modern life. They believe what the church says and what they heard from gossips. They aren't nice, you know… They think you are sinners."

It was silence again. It was intense, but not awkward anymore and Amanda wondered why. She practically insulted them again, but she knew she had to warn the boys. It just felt like a right thing to do.

"And why do you think we are different?"

Amanda turned around and looked the boys. They were sitting there just as calm as they were before holding hand and their shoulders touching. Just their eyes said that they were worried too. Kurt's words confused her head and she didn't know what to answer. The woman wasn't sure about anything. She wasn't sure if these cute boys weren't sinner, she wasn't sure if they wasn't lost souls and unnatural. She didn't have a rational answer to their question, because she just felt that Kurt and Blaine weren't wrong.

After a few moments, the realization hit her hard. That's it. That's what everyone is talking about. That's what Tom said to her a night before. You don't have to understand feelings. You don't have to understand love. You just have to feel it and you'll know if it's right. Amanda felt that, so she didn't have to listen to anyone.

"Because I'm a mother…" She said softly, looking directly at the boys. "And a loving wife. I know how it feels to love, so I don't judge anyone, who loves. I maybe can't understand it, but I can feel it."

Amanda was sure that she saw tears in Kurt's eyes, but they quickly disappeared. Now they both were speechless and smiling as wide as she's never seen anyone smiling and it made her smile too. She knew that she was doing right thing.

"Thank you, Amanda." Blaine said. "You can't even imagine who much it means to us."

"It's ok." She nodded. "I just want you to be careful. This street looks nice and welcoming at first, but later it can hurt you a lot."

"We are not afraid of that." Kurt now looked much more confident. "We've had enough of that in our lives before, so I think we can handle some bullies here."

"Maybe… I hope you can." Amanda came back and sat next to them. "But there is one problem. We have a council's meeting tomorrow night, when we are going to talk about summer closing picnic. It's the biggest summer event. Practically everyone is going to be there… And they will kill me if I don't introduce you."

"No…" Blaine said slowly after a few seconds. "I don't think so…"

"What?" Kurt looked at him shocked. "Don't be silly…"

"I'm maybe silly, but I'm done seeing you cry, Kurt. We both know that you're going to cry after that and I can't let that happen." Blaine's tone was almost insistent. "We're not going to that meeting."

"Blaine, please don't act like this. Everything is going to be alright." Kurt stroked his husband's hand a little.

"Kurt, I know you want to go, but…"

Amanda was watching them amazed. Even when they were arguing they managed to stay soft to each other. It was almost unreal how organic they were. However, she didn't have a moment to interrupt when they started arguing, so when it was just a little pause, she started talking.

"Um… Guys! Can I interrupt you a little bit?" Both looked at her. "I know that you're worried, but it is just a simple meeting. Of course it's going to be a lot of questions, but I'll make sure that you won't have to answer anything you don't want to answer. I'm the head of the council, so I have a power there. Just please, come…" She was almost pleading.

"See, Blaine?" Kurt said smiling. "We're both telling you that it's going to be alright. Of course if you don't want to come you can stay home and…"

"And leave you alone with the whole street and let them eat you alive? Oh no, sir, it's not going to happen…" Then he lent towards Kurt and kissed him on the lips.

Amanda gasped out load, when their lips met and her eyes practically jumped out of her head. It was the first time when she saw two boys kissing. It wasn't an intense and passionate kiss. It was simple and loving, but Amanda found it really hot and quickly felt disgusted with herself. Kurt and Blaine clearly forgot that they weren't alone, cause Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek and started deepening the kiss. Amanda just kept starring.

"Amanda, I'm home!"

All of them quickly jumped out of their places. Tom was home. Kurt and Blaine pulled apart and looked terrified at Amanda. They both looked so guilty and so embarrassed that the woman found it kind of endearing.

"We're so so sorry…" Kurt covered his face with the hand. "We didn't mean to…"

"Yeah, right…" Amanda just smiled to them. "I know… It just… Give me a minute to figure out everything."

"Figure out what?"

The boys and the woman turned to the doors and saw Tom standing there with a small smile. Amanda knew that smile. He wasn't drunk, just had a few drinks, but they also had an impact on him.

"Just…" She was desperately searching for some excuse. "Just that Kurt and Blaine wants to be a part of our summer picnic…" The boys looked scared at her, but she just smiled. "Oh, you haven't met yet. Boys, this is my husband, Tom. Tom, this is Kurt and Blaine."

"So nice to finally meet you…" Tom said shaking their hands. "Amanda was talking a lot about you."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Blaine smiled coldly. "It's a pity, but we have to go."

"We do?" Kurt looked at his husband questioningly.

"You can stay for a drink." Tom looked less suspicious than he's ever been and it was a huge release to Amanda. "I bet you, guys, love whiskey."

"Oh no, it's enough whisky for you tonight." Amanda hugged him. "And I'm sure that Kurt and Blaine are really tired."

"Actually yes, we are." Blaine nodded looking at Kurt. "We'd better go."

"We'll have a drink together tomorrow, newbies." Tom waved at them, when Amanda led the boys to the door. "Feel free to bring something that you like to drink! I want to have younger friends here, cause the others are like total drags!"

_Please, take a minute from your time and write me what you actually think about it :) Review, guys! Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8  Kitchen Table

_So, this is a new chapter. As promised it's only Klaine with a small Amanda's interaction. And... Drum roll, Finn! My first smut is coming. It's not the whole thing, but I hope you'll like it. :) Be kind to me, because it's the first time I'm writing smut and if you like it I will write more smut and make this story more M than just T. Don't forget to review! _

_By the way, thanks to everyone, who's still here, reading this. It means a lot to me! And especially your reviews :) _

_Ok, enjoy the reading! _

Chapter 8 - Kitchen Table

"I don't get it, Blaine! " Kurt was standing in the middle of their kitchen and wagging his hands wildly. "Why are you so frustrated about all this? It's just a freaking council meeting!"

"No, it's not! And you know that! You know that it is going to be hard to deal with it and what I don't get it is why you even want to go!" Blaine was standing in front of his husband leaning on the table with both hands. "We can just stay here and live our life without trying to be social active."

"I'm not afraid of those people! You can think whatever you want, but I'm going, because I don't want to disappoint Amanda and it's getting really weird, when almost everyone is starring at me in the street. I need to know people."

"Well, you've always liked that attention, Kurt, so I don't know why it became a problem now." Blaine crossed his arms. "And I know perfectly how well you can ignore them."

"Yup, I like the attention! Yup, I'm diva! And I don't want to ignore people just because you think it's for the best." Kurt bit his lip a little bit. "I'm going! No more discussions about this!"

Then the young man stormed out of the kitchen. Blaine sighted heavily trying to calm himself. All he wanted was to keep Kurt safe and he just knew that going to the council's meeting wasn't safe. He was trying to persuade him to not go there, but Kurt was so stubborn and didn't even want to listen to him. They were fighting all the time, since they came back from Amanda last night.

Blaine stood up, washed their dishes from the breakfast. He gave Kurt some space to calm down hoping that he'll maybe finally listen to him. He didn't hurry. Mondays were kind of easy to both of them. Kurt didn't have a rehearsal at all and Blaine's classes in collage started just at noon. When he finished, he went to the living room and found Kurt sitting on the couch and reading the script.

"Are you still in your "I'm bitch, hobbit, so don't touch me" mood? Or we can finally talk like adults?"

He slowly sat down next to Kurt and looked at him. Even if his head was burred in the papers and he pretended to be angry, Blaine saw him smiling a little bit. Those bad jokes always worked. And Blaine sometimes used it to make his husband more compliant. But then when Kurt lifted up his head, his face was still dead serious and looked kind of mad. Well, he was a good actor.

"I don't know if there's something to discuss, Blaine." Kurt said casually. "You know that I'm hopelessly stubborn and your charming behavior doesn't really work anymore."

Oh, it really wasn't true and it made Blaine chuckle a little bit. He watched Kurt for a few minutes, while he came back to the scrip. He had the most gorgeous husband in the whole world. It didn't matter if Kurt was angry or happy, he was so handsome. His hair was as perfect and stylish as they were in high school, his cheeks still had that cute flush, which Blaine loved so much, and his white-skinned neck, which was so exposed in front of him now, was like inviting him to kiss. So he just licked his lips and did it. Blaine leaned in and started kissing and sucking Kurt's neck softly. He moaned a little bit from the electric touch. Kurt always smelled so good.

"Blaine…" He ignored Kurt's voice and brushed his hands under his husband's shirts. "Blaine, seriously… It's…Ahhh… Ok, come on. Stop it."

Kurt slightly pushed Blaine away, but more playfully than serious. It didn't work at all. The curled haired man traveled through Kurt's jaw with his lips and finally pressed their lips together. The papers slipped down and Blaine was on top of Kurt. They kept kissing passionately and moaning softly. Blaine's heart melted, when he felt that Kurt is smiling thought the kiss. He didn't see him smiling a lot. This whole time was so difficult to both of them and Kurt finally kissed him with so much happiness and love again, that Blaine felt like he was already in heaven.

"Mmmm…" Kurt slowly pulled apart and pressed their heads together. "I'll never get used to how good you're at this…"

"It's all because of my skills with the best teacher ever…"

"Well, that might be true." Kurt kissed him softly on the nose. "But you're still very talented and I could never be tired of you."

"Does that mean that I'm forgiven?" Blaine looked at Kurt curiously.

"For what?"

"For being frustrated and coward…"

Kurt looked at him with those big blue eyes. They were confused, but it still made Blaine's heart shiver a little. His husband's eyes were stunning.

"Oh, about that…" Kurt tried to sit up, but Blaine pushed him down laughing a little bit. "I'm mad that you don't understand me. But beside that… You made it up."

"I'm so lucky… Lie down, mister. We need to talk and it is better when I have a visual power." Blaine laughed again and brushed his finger through Kurt's chest. "So, listen to me. I know you want to go and we're going…" Kurt tried to say something, but Blaine just stopped him with a finger on man's lips. "So no more fighting about this, ok? You know my opinion and I don't say that it suddenly changed, but I'm willing to give those people a chance. Maybe they'll be as kind as you think they are. But I'm doing this just because…" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly again. "You…" More kisses. "Want…" Another kiss. "To do this…"

"So where was a conversation in it, Blaine?" Kurt asked with a playful smile on his lips. "I only heard your monologue with some interactions, which I admit is pretty nice…"

"You can always have more, you know…"

Kurt lifted his one brow and smiled. Then Blaine climbed off him and stood up. They smiled at each other again. It was always like this. A lot of shouting and expressing emotions loudly, not very surprising as they both were performers, and then they managed to made it up and be the cutest couple ever again. Blaine took all Kurt's papers and put them on the table with childish smile. He managed to move so grace, like he would like to make a little show for Kurt. He squatted down in those tight jeans, showing his so perfect ass, and then stood up obviously trying to look sexy.

"Such a child… How old are you? Fifteen? " Kurt shook his head. "If you want it, come and get it."

The young man stood and went out of the room. He was actually in a very very good mood. It turned out that Amanda was a really sweet woman and Kurt felt like he could trust her. With Mercedes and Rachel away from him, it was kind of nice to have someone to talk to, besides Blaine. Also, he got his first fee, so he and Blaine won't have to worry about it anymore. Of course, Blaine started working in one music records company, but his salary wasn't that big, so Kurt felt really irritated, when he didn't have enough money. But now everything was alright.

Kurt went to their bedroom, leaving the door open and started taking off his shirt. He knew that Blaine will follow. It was the first time in two weeks, when he actually gave him a sing about sex. Moving in a new house, dealing with his dad's illness, new jobs and all this drama with Amanda didn't gave any need or power to do anything. Don't get it wrong. Kurt always wanted Blaine, they were young after all, but some numbness about the intimate life was covered him before and just now, when everything started to be normal again, he felt like doing something. Also, he knew that Blaine was worrying about the lack of love, so he didn't want to act stupid anymore.

"Waiting for someone?" A familiar voice asked and Kurt turned around. Blaine was standing there, leaning on the door and smiling softly.

"Yeah…" Kurt said in a deeper voice. "Someone with dark curled hair and the most beautiful body I've ever seen."

"Really?"

Blaine walked over the room and stepped in front of Kurt. He put his hands on the man's hips and pulled him closer, kissing his lips softly. They tongs started dancing together, when Kurt quickly opened his mouth and let Blaine in. They moaned a little bit. Desire was flooding their veins and bodies pressed even closer. When the lack of oxygen was too much to stand, they pulled apart and inhaled hardly.

"I think you're wrong, hot stuff." Blaine said smirking. "You have the most beautiful body I've ever seen."

Then he suddenly lifted Kurt up, causing him to squeak a little. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and moaned at their hard cocks pressing together. They started kissing again and Blaine carried him towards the bed. Then he slowly lied his husband down and climbed on top of him. Kisses started being not enough for them and Kurt hardly grinded his hips to Blaine's, causing him to moan even louder.

"You don't…" Blaine said trying to catch some air. "You can't even imagine how much I missed this."

"Well, you can be sure that I'm not going to become one of those home-sitting husbands…" Kurt answered also breathless, slowly palming Blaine through his jeans and making him moan with pleasure. "Who cares just about shopping and drinking tea with neighbors. I'm still the same man you spent hours fucking in that collage dormitory…"

Blaine bit his lip. Kurt talking dirty and smirking could make him so hard that he couldn't even last a few minutes without coming. Kurt's soft hands with those long, white fingers pulled his shirts off and kissed Blaine's collar bone. They were kissing and rolling on the bed like this for a few moments, when Blaine started going lower and lower Kurt's belly kissing his way down causing Kurt to moan very load and Blaine wondered for a second if some neighbors could hear them. What an incredible introduction it would be… Then he finally reached his husband's pants and slowly took them off. He quickly got over Kurt's underwear and looked at him lovingly. Kurt's long cock was lying so exposed and Blaine licked his lips. His husband was literally the most handsome man in the whole world.

"You are so perfect lying like this…" Blaine kissed the head of Kurt's dick making him moan without words. "So needy and turned on…"

"Fuck, Blaine..." Kurt breathed loudly. "It's been too long… Just do that!"

And Blaine did it. He slowly took Kurt in his mouth and moaned with pleasure. Kurt's eyes got much wider when Blaine started sucking his husband. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair and started grinding his hips. The pleasure was too big and too strong that Kurt didn't even care if he sounded like a cheap whore or if someone could here him moaning. He needed Blaine's perfectly talented mouth on his dick more than he needed oxygen in that moment. It's been way too long, since the last time. Blaine was teasing him slightly, sucking just his head, but not taking him whole like Kurt knew he could. Kurt firmly grabbed the sheets on the bed and let one more amazingly load moan.

"Ahhh… Blaine… Just take it… I can't…" Kurt couldn't even make a normal sentence anymore.

"You think I'm going to let you come that easy?" Blaine started talking slowly jerking Kurt with his hand. "No, dummy… I'm going to fuck you slowly and agonizingly till you come and don't even try to declare the celibacy again…"

"Ahhh…" Kurt screamed so close to coming.

* * *

><p>Amanda heard someone, who sounded like Kurt silently moaning, when she pushed her neighbors' doors. She usually doesn't do that, but this time they were open, so she didn't even bother to knock on them.<p>

"Kurt?" Amanda said looking around.

The house was as clean and bright as the last time when she was here. She looked in the kitchen and living-room, but they were empty. And the moaning was getting loader upstairs. Amanda just stood there not knowing what to do. Climbing upstairs would be completely rude, but she needed to tell boys when the council was meeting tonight. She kind of had the idea of what was happening upstairs, but it was too surreal to her and she couldn't imagine it, so just pretended to be completely dump.

"Blaine?" She asked loudly. "Boys? Hello! It's Amanda!"

Then it was dead silence. She heard shivering, but no voices, no moans. When the woman practically turned back and started going towards the doors, someone cleared his throat behind her. She turned around and saw Kurt and Blaine standing there. The view made her a little uncomfortable, but also it was sweet. They both were half naked and half wrap in the sheets. She tried not to think what was under the sheets. Their naked chests slightly sweated, hair looked like a mess and the blush on Kurt's cheeks were much more visible than it normally is. Blaine was hugging Kurt around his naked waist and they just stood there, in front of Amanda, extremely closely to each other with lazy smiles on their faces. They just looked like love and sex; it was the last thing the woman managed to think before the boys started talking.

"Hi Amanda" Kurt smiled softly at her. "We didn't really expect you, so I'm sorry for our conditions; we're just out of bed."

"Yeah… It's… I'm…" Amanda babbled a little. "Sorry for that I just didn't expect you to see like…" She gestured at them. "Like this."

"We gathered that much." Blaine laughed slightly. "So let's just skip that awkwardness and tell us why you're here on Monday morning."

"I just wanted to say that council is meeting at six. I hope you haven't changed your mind and still be there."

Kurt bumped Blaine laughing and Amanda felt a little nervous, because it was obviously inside joke and she didn't know it. She liked to understand what people mean by their words.

"We'll be there." Kurt nodded.

"Yup, thanks for reminding us, Amanda." Blaine smirked a little, holding Kurt tighter.

"So I just better go…" Amanda noticed how they were looking at her, like asking to go away. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Amanda."

The woman quickly got out the house and stopped for a moment, not wanting to think what she had just interrupted. They were cute boys and couple, and Amanda knew that they were doing something, but for an obvious, conservative woman as she was it was too much information. She inhaled deeply. Somewhere deep inside she wanted to know, wanted to understand it.

"Blaine, please." Kurt's voice came from the house through the open window. "We can do that just here… Come on."

"Does kitchen's table sound good to you?"

"Perfectly…"

"Oh my god…" Amanda hissed and started running back at her place.

_Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You're awesome! Now go, review and tell me what you think :)_


	9. Chapter 9  Best Friends

_Hi everyone! _

_I hope you're all alright :) It took me awhile, but there's a new chapter and I hope you'll like it. This is the start of council's meeting. You'll see why it's just the start ;D Stay tuned! And don't forget to review, because they make me write more._

_P.S. I have to say that I'll try my best to get a native speaker, who could reread my story. With this chapter I asked my friend to reread it. She helped me to correct some mistakes, so I'm sure it's better now. Also, if there's someone, who wants to help me with a story and is a native English speaker, please send me a message :) I'll be really happy! _

Chapter 9 – Best Friends

Amanda has never felt so nervous before. Council's meetings were a casual event to discus usual problems and plans for the future in their community. Also, it was a nice occasion for the whole street to come together and drink some wine. Usually Amanda loved the night when the council was meeting, because she got to be an awesome host and people looked at her with such a trust and interest that she felt important. It was probably one of the nicest feelings for her. But today everything was different. She was afraid.

Her house was already full of people. There were more than always, because everybody heard that new mysterious neighbors were coming. Everyone wanted to meet Kurt and Blaine. Amanda couldn't walk through her garden without some people stopping her and giving hundreds of questions. She was answering shortly, because the woman was so afraid to tell something that the boys don't want her to tell or that those narrow-minded people will understand something wrong.

Even Tom was freaking out. He kept telling everybody about those five minutes he spent with Kurt and Blaine over and over again. He told everybody how nice and polite they were how they even refused to have a drink with him, because the work and obligations come first, not parties. Amanda was kind of grateful to her husband. He was one of the reasons why everyone was so excited to meet these amazing boys. She desperately needed a warm atmosphere.

It was almost six and Amanda knew that Kurt and Blaine will be there in any minute. She looked around her garden and house one more time. There were people everywhere. Tables were covered with food and drinks. The council's table was standing in his usual place in the garden. Everything was perfect and all the neighbors were enjoying themselves. Amanda sighted. She was praying to God for a happy ending.

She looked over the fence and saw two well-dressed men coming out of the house next to her. Kurt was wearing a black top with white buttons and brightly brown pants with a big belt. He looked amazing. Blaine was wearing black jeans, checkered shirts, red sweater and blue bowtie. He also looked handsome. 'Great, at least the first impression's going to be good…' thought Amanda to herself and sighted one more time. It was starting.

"Hello Amanda." Kurt hugged her at first when she opened the door. "It's really nice to see you."

"Hi. It's good to be here. "Blaine's voice was cold as ice, but he looked calm and confident.

"I'm so glad you came." Amanda smiled at both of them. "Come on. I need to introduce you to so many people. Everybody is so excited."

When they came in to the garden, where most of the crowd was gathered, everybody stared at them curiously. Amanda knew that she had to introduce Kurt and Blaine properly, but for a moment the whole situation took her breath away. The woman led the boys to the council's table and stopped in front of it. Kurt and Blaine stayed close to her. They smiled warmly at everybody and looked really confident. No doubts that they were performers. Amanda finally took a glass of wine, cleared her throat and smiled at everybody. Show time.

"Good evening everybody. I'm so glad to see so many of you here tonight. We all know that this big council's meeting is important in our street, because so many things should be settled, but about that later." The woman relaxed a little bit. It was her show after all. "For me, as a host and the head of your council, the most important thing is to make sure that everybody would enjoy themselves and have a really good time."

People around the garden cheered and clapped their hands. Amanda smiled even wider. She loved ovations and happy faces in her house. But there was still that one thing, which she had to do. She sighted quickly.

"Thank you, thank you." She nodded to the crowd. "But as you all already know tonight is kind of special. We have new neighbors, which everyone was so interested to meet and I'm really happy to have them with us tonight. I hope you'll all be kind and friendly and they will be a good addition to our community. Let me introduce you Kurt and Blaine."

And then everybody went crazy. The crowed gathered around the boys. Everybody wanted at least to say hi and introduce themselves. Other ones tried to get as much information as they could: age, collages, friends, families, interests… Even relationship status. At this point Kurt and Blaine just laughed and said something about being young and independent. It was funny how much of a lie it was and they were lying in the house of the woman, who actually knew the truth. But Amanda was grateful that they didn't start to scream out loud: 'Hey, we're gay and married. We're going to mess around with you.'

Amanda watched how Kurt and Blaine tried to stay as close as possible to each other, but it didn't really work. One group of people took Blaine and the other one took Kurt and they were separated. The woman saw how desperately they needed each other. Of course both of them stayed calm and easily chatted with other people, but she could see how they were watching each other all the time. Amanda thought that it was really cute.

Some time later the woman was leaning at the table in her kitchen and drinking water. She was planning on starting to talk about the main problems and events they had to discus in a few minutes. Even if everybody was so couch up on Kurt and Blaine they still came here to get some news and express their opinion about an upcoming summer closing picnic. Talking about business looked much better to Amanda.

"Oh my gash, I love you Amanda!"

Gwen stormed into the kitchen with the most excited smile on her face. Her cheeks were slightly flush and eyes were burning. She quickly took a glass of water and drank it immediately. Then she sighted, turned back to Amanda and widely smiled to her.

"They are the best, Am. You can't imagine how flirty that Blaine guy is." She silently giggled. "And Kurt is such a sweetheart. He even complimented me!"

"He did?" Amanda lifted her eyebrow. "

"Of course. He said that my dress was awesome and I looked hot in it. Can you believe it?"

"Probably…" Amanda honestly didn't know what to say.

"Oh, and I won't probably come back home tonight, so if my husband ask, tell him that I'm with Katy."

Something in Gwen's eyes glittered and she smiled again. Amanda curiously looked at her. It wasn't good at all. Gwen usually did stuff like this, it wasn't something special. But the younger woman just had that feeling inside that it has to do something with Kurt and Blaine.

"And where are you really going to be?" She asked her friend.

"With Blaine of course."

"What?" Amanda almost screamed it. It couldn't be true.

"Oh, don't be so jealous and surprised." Gwen waved her hand in front of Amanda's face. "He was checking me out all night. I just have to show him that I'm not so hard to get and he'll go for it."

"I'm sure he won't, Gwen." Amanda grabbed her friend's hand when she wanted to go away. "Just listen to me… I can't tell you why, but Blaine won't be your one night stand. Ever."

Gwen turned at Amanda and looked at her suspiciously. 'Oh, crap…' the woman thought.

"Is everything ok, Am?" Gwen asked softly.

Amanda nodded. What else she could do? After a few moments starring Gwen sat down at her friend's kitchen table looking mysteriously at Amanda, sighted and pointed at the chair in front of her. Amanda understood that there was no way back now. She had to have this conversation with her best friend and Gwen was the one who knew perfectly well, when Amanda was lying.

"Spill it out." Gwen said after Amanda finally sat at the table.

"I don't know what you want to hear…" She tried to win some more time to create an explanation.

"Kurt and Blaine." Gwen crossed her arms. "You know something. Tell me."

"I can't…" Amanda looked at the table.

"Why?"

Gwen's voice made her shiver. It was strong and interested, but it also was worried. The woman really didn't want to make friend worry, but revealing the boys' secret when they just started trusting her was too much. She couldn't lie to Gwen, so just decided to be honest.

"I can't tell you, because it's their secret. Not mine. When they want, they'll tell you. Or you'll realized that yourself. I don't know." Amanda looked in her friend's eyes. "Don't make me betray them. I'm not like you."

A concern on Gwen's quickly changed to a hurt. She was clearly offended. Both women stayed silent for a few minutes. Amanda knew that she shouldn't have said that about her friend, but it just somehow came out and she couldn't take the words back. However, it was true. Gwen was a blabber mouth and she just naturally can't keep secrets. Despite that Amanda still felt a little guilty.

"Fine." Gwen stood up. "If you don't want to share it, keep it to yourself, but you know what? It's killing you. You maybe think that I'm dumb and can't see that, but I was sure that something was up since the day you told me that you know Kurt and Blaine."

Was it so obvious? Amanda kept starring at the table. She wanted to take her best friend's hand and tell her the whole story, but she just knew that it would turn her world upside down. She didn't want that.

"I'm maybe talkative, but I've never thought that you don't trust me. I thought you knew I was there for you and I still am." Gwen sighted. "Ok, stay on yourself, but please, make sure that the secret you keep won't cause any danger for you."

* * *

><p>"So your dad is working with cars?" Tom asked Kurt giving him another shot of whiskey. "Does he own a garage or something?"<p>

"Yeah, he has a garage and a shop." Kurt smiled at Amanda's husband and took his drink. His head was already starting to spin for too much drinking, because everyone knew he met offered to have a drink with them and he just couldn't say no. "I practically grew up in there"

"It's really nice that you get a long with your father." Tom leaned in the fence they were standing at. "I'd like to have a relationship with my son too, but I'm always work or something. It's hard to find time."

"I think there's always enough time. We just need to really want to be with someone." Kurt looked at Blaine, which was standing on the other side of the garden chatting with some old ladies, and smiled, but made it small that Tom couldn't spot it. "For example kids."

"How do you know? You're just a kid yourself." Tom laughed and took one more shot of whiskey.

"Well, let's say my wisdom is natural."

"Yeah right. " The man laughed again. "But I'm glad there's some young heads here with your fresh ideas."

They chatted a little bit longer about their families and cars. Kurt didn't really like talking about cars even if he knew a lot about them, but he needed to keep a conversation with Tom, so he just played a long. Some time later he saw how Blaine separated from the group of women and started heading towards him and Tom.

"Oh, look who's here!" Tom shouted a bit too loud. The alcohol was totally making an effect on him. "Your buddy is coming here."

Kurt froze a little. He wasn't used to people calling Blaine his 'buddy'. That word was just so unfamiliar to him. But he still kept smiling seeing his husband coming to him. He already felt safer with Blaine's eyes on him.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted at Kurt running through the crowd. His voice range was also affected by the alcohol. "Honey, do you have my phone? I can't find it and I want to show those kind ladies my…"

Blaine stopped in front of Kurt and he pressed his palm on the man's mouth. 'Shit…' he thought. Kurt was clearly panicking. He looked around and saw that no one was watching them, so it meant that nobody heard Blaine calling him his honey. He sighted and took his hand of Blaine.

"Stop drinking, Blaine. Your mouth is starting to say things that you shouldn't." He hissed to his husband. "And I don't have your phone. You must have left him at home."

Blaine was just about to say something, when he stopped. Kurt looked at him and then turned around. Oh, right. Tom… He was still leaning in the same fence and looking suspiciously at the boys. It was so not was they were expecting. He looked almost angry.

"How have you just called him?" He said going towards the boys. "Have you just called him 'honey'?"

"No… I-I didn't…" Blaine muttered silently. "You heard wrong."

"I don't think so…"

Now they were getting a lot of attention. More and more people were starting to stare at two boys and Tom talking. They weren't angry or something. They looked just curious.

"So, who are you to each other?" Tom crossed his arms. "And don't think that I'm that dumb. Who is Blaine to you, Kurt?"

"I… Am…" Kurt looked at Blaine looking for some help, but his eyes just said what they always said: be true to yourself. "He's… He's my best friend, but is not just that."

_Review! I want to know what you expect or some scenes that you want to see :) Maybe I'll include them._


End file.
